Esme Tanberry
Esme Tanberry Lieutenant Counselor of Freyja's Cabin This character belongs to Silver Love Appearance She usually has her hair down and she has Arizonia green tea in her hand usually smiles a lot. She loves to swim and she also loves to read. She has tanned skin and a great smile. Personality Esme is really hyper and loves to be friendly. She is also quite flirty and many boys start to like her when they first meet her. She loves to go to the beach and play in the sun. She's also claustraphobic so she hates staying in small tight places. Weapons WIP |- | Other |- | |} History Joshua Tanberry was a bussiness man and a weaver who weaved for fun in the weekends. One day he met Freyja in a beach while he was walking under the stars. The two fell in-love and worked toghther once a week for weaving. When Freyja was pregnant she reaveled her true form and told him that she was a goddess. Just when Esme was born Freyja left her with Josh and he just nodded sadly and took Esme. But she also gave the camp address. As Esme grew up she tend to be hyper and care-free but the only thing was she was claustraphobic. Josh had a problem with that since there house was pretty small so he had enough money to buy a villa so they could live there. Esme didn't have a problem living in a big place as long as there weren't any small tight places in the house. One day when Esme was ten there was a small box where there use to put skipping ropes there and it fit her perfectly. Her friends told her to go in and she shook her head they called her a coward and she told them that she was claustraphobic. But they didn't believe her so she went in and started screaming. When Esme went home she told her father quickly and her father told the principal and the girls had two days of detention. As Esme turned fourteen she loved to draw and sing but she never told anybody about her drawing or singing in her room since she knew that people that she was weird since she was the most unwanted kid in the class and the only one wit one friend. But when she was sketching secreatly in the toliet at break one of her friends when to the toliet and stood up of the toliet seat and saw her sketching and writing a song. She went up to other girls and it started to become a gossip. Esme didn't care about it and never showed off she just shrugged and went away from the girls until she was 15 her father told her that he was going to take her to camp. Esme told him why. He explained every thing about Freyja and she understood and followed him to the car and was claimed by Freyja. Gallery Gallery: Esme.jpg 12502592.jpg|When she put a pink streak in her hair it was taken by her cousins a-l-o-h-a-b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.tumblr.jpg c0astal-craze.tumblr.jpg easybreezybeautiful-summer.tumblr.jpg welcome-to-summ4r.tumblr.jpg Esme's Anthem Powers As a daughter of Freyja, Esme: As the Lieutenant Counselor of Freyja's Cabin, Esme: Relationships Category:Demigods Category:Children of Freyja Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Counselors Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:American